Talk:The Gauntlet (Season 4)/@comment-27123099-20160329195606
Gauntlet won! I was fully expecting to need to wait for additional upgrades, but instead, I was able to win the Petty car with 21/27 upgrades. My playing method: Tilt A, Steering Low, Brake Low, Traction On, unless otherwise specified. Additionally, I am on Android. I played through the Gauntlet fully, did not quit and restart, I made it all the way to the end, Level 57, Boss 11. After having trouble with the 20 lap Richmond event for my Boss Level 10 race (see more info in another comment below), I was fully expecting another long oval track race. Instead though, they set me up with an 8 lap race at Catalunya with a small grid of cars (I think maybe 8 or 12, I honestly didn't pay too much attention). I did end up having to race twice however, due to an error with my phone. On my first attempt, I got a good start and made my way up to 3rd place by the end of the first lap. I battled with Edwards and Elliot for the next 1.5 laps or so until I made my way into the lead. Then around lap 5, I paused the game. Normally this isn't a big deal, but unfortunately, my phone has an error on occasion where if I have RR3 running and the screen shuts off (like after 15sec or so of pausing), the game crashes. That's what happened here and I lost my progress. So I started the game again and went for a 2nd attempt. Having already had the experience I had the first time, I didn't expect a big challenge. Turns out, the 2nd time through, the race was even easier! I was in 1st place by the end of the first lap and I stayed there easily. I managed to beat Elliot in 2nd by 600+yds at the finish. I honestly don't have a lot of tips to provide other than to state that bot management works. Throughout this event, I continually made an effort to finish as close to the goals as reasonably possible. On events where we were able to slow opponenets, I would make attempts to spin out and hold up the bots as well. I don't do this to an extreme, maybe 15-20sec or so per race and then I finish with a small lead. I did have the advantage of having most all of the challenge cars fully upgraded, so this made the challenge levels a bit easier. I beat several Extreme challenges far easier than expected. I am lucky that I am at a point in the game where I can earn R$ pretty quickly, so I had the excess funds to upgrade the car to 21/27. I unfortunately didn't have enough to upgrade further from there, but I was planning to mine the 10 lap Le Mans events over the next few days to build up a stockpile if I needed it. Plus, with the end of month check-in bonuses coming soon, the 200% R$ bonus plus the hired Manager can earn $1million+ R$ for a single, 10 lap Le Mans race. Best of luck to those still in the fight, there's plenty of time left!